Stuck
by metacognitive
Summary: Jacob. Leah. And Nessie. What she destroyed. Nessie/Jacob/Leah. Rated for non-graphic scenes/suggestive dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having a bunch of Leah story ideas in my head, when suddenly this one popped into my head. It's a Jacob/Leah story.**

**Forget Nessie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Criticism is welcome!**

* * *

_**Stuck**_

_"All love is unrequited. All of it."  
~~ J. M. Straczynski_

* * *

She's twirling in the snow while he watches her.

He doesn't want to be there. He'd rather be with Leah.

He doesn't want to have imprinted on her.

She's part of his enemy.

It's not fair.

He wants Leah. Not her.

But he can't do anything about it.

He's stuck with her.

He doesn't really care about her. He _has_ to.

It's different.

_Leah,_

Leah is the name he wants to sigh every time he gets home.

Leah is the girl he wants to hold in his arms.

Leah is the girl he wants to say 'I do' to.

But he can't.

He's stuck with her.

He wants to be with Leah. At this very second. So they can joke and talk and all that jazz.

But he's watching her.

Making sure she doesn't get hurt.

Because, even though he doesn't want to, he'd be devastated if she got hurt.

He wouldn't have to worry if he was with Leah.

Leah would always be safe.

Hell, Leah could be in some foreign country being robbed in a dark alley and she'd be safe.

Right now, Leah's at home, watching TV.

At least that what he thinks.

He wants to go over there.

Visit her.

Tell her how much she means to him.

But he can't.

He's stuck with her.

One day, he knows, he'll leave.

He'll be with Leah.

Living the life he wants.

But right now, he can't.

He's stuck with her.

So he's content biding his time. Waiting for a chance to get away.

So that when he can, he can go to Leah.

And tell her the truth.

And they will, mark his words, live a happily ever after.

But right now, he can't.

He's stuck with her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Characters: Jacob, Leah, and Nessie  
__Rating: T for safety  
__Disclaimer: See chapter one and/or my profile._

* * *

_"Nothing takes the taste out of...unrequited love."_

_~~Charles M. Schulz_

* * *

She is perfect.

She is what every man wishes for.

She is the ultimate gift.

He knows that he shouldn't be doing this.

_Honestly_.

Yet he can't seem to stop.

So he stays, the woman in his arms sleeping contently, her arms wrapped around his torso, head in the crook of his neck.

"Jacob," she breathes lazily, inhaling deeply. He gazes at her, his expression pained.

_You love her_, a voice trills into his ear, _you know you do_.

_It's not right_, he shoots back.

No response.

She begins to stir, and as her eyes open they meet his. "Jacob." She says again, staring at him.

_Questioning_ him.

"I…I have to go," he tells her, voice pained. Her eyes narrow slightly, and she closes them, sighing.

Disentangling himself from her, he grabs his jeans, pulling them on while she looks at him, not quite able to conceal the hurt expression on her face.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asks, shuffling his feet. He's leaning against the door now, looking anywhere but her. She doesn't answer.

Finally, he looks at her. She shrugs, seemingly indifferent; he knows her well though, and he can tell that she's upset and angry.

He exhales, then turns away, beginning to walk out the door.

Just before he descends the stairs, he hears a voice call out, filled with so much longing and sadness he swears he can feel his heart break.

"I love you, Jake."

* * *

Her laugh is high, enchanting.

It floats over his head, bouncing off the walls.

Echoing.

She's only nine years old and yet you find yourself prisoner to her ways.

It's not all that surprising.

"Hello, Jacob." She coos, launching herself at him. He holds her, face buried in her long curls. "Where have you been?"

He stiffens slightly; she, of course, doesn't notice. "Just hanging out, I guess…" He says, unsure with how to answer.

Her wish is his command, obviously.

"Mmm," she murmurs, tightening her arms around his neck, "I missed you, Jacob."

He nods, his arms tightening around her as well.

Suddenly, she pulls back, brown eyes curious. "Jacob…you smell different. Why is that?"

He stares at her, shocked. "I-I don't know Nessie. What do I smell like?"

She sniffs him, cocking her head. "You smell like…love, I suppose. Like Bella and Edward when they're together, like Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, like Grandpa Carlisle and Esme, and like Grandpa Charlie and Sue. _Happy_ and _whole_, I suppose."

He continues to stare at her. She lifts a hand, pressing it against his neck. He shakes his head at her unsaid question. "Nothing, Ness. I'm fine. What do you want to do?"

She smiles, mischievous. Again, she puts her hand to his neck.

Her wish is his command, of course**.**

* * *

_A/N: Edited._  
_Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Characters: Jacob, Leah, and Nessie  
__Rating: T for safety  
__Disclaimer: See chapter one and/or my profile  
__Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. In my defense, I have borderline-borderling ADD. So what's **your** excuse, hmm?_

* * *

_On the streets, unrequited love and death go together ...  
__~~Scott Turow_

* * *

She's yelling at him now.

She's yelling and screaming and cursing, and good God, he deserves it all.

"Did you honestly think I that I wouldn't care?" she hisses, eyes spitting fire. "Damn it," she snarls, glaring at him. He stares at her, pained.

"I-I...Well, it's that-"

"_Queit,_" she spits, her slender fram trembling- whether it be from hurt or anger he doesn't know- "Did you think I wouldn't find out? That you could _hide it?_"

He says nothing.

"You can't hide _anything_ with _me_, Jacob Black."

All is silent as she slowly kills him with both her eyes and words.

"Leah...Leah, I- I _couldn't _just-" he starts, but stops suddenly as she growls menacingly, teeth bared at him. Gone is the girl who had him as her own the night before.

"Like hell you couldn't!" she screams at him. She's pissed, he knows it, and honest to _God _he didn't want to enjoy what he's just done, but God _damn _it_, her_ skin had been so smooth, her body tense beneath his and _oh so sweet-_

"There you go again!" she shrieks, "Thinking about her! What about _me_, Jake? _What about me_?"

Her hazel eyes take on a deadly hue, but beneath the spite and hatred he sees something more.

Something shining, glistening...

Something that looks suspiciously like tears and hurt.

_Shit,_ knowing he's the cause- that's painful.

"Lee-" he chokes out, but there's a crash as she launches one of her mother's vases at his head and it meets its target.

_"Damn you all to Hell, Jacob Black.__"_

* * *

"I hope you're happy." he spits, glaring at the pale beauty before him. Her lower lip trembles subtly.

"I don't get it, Jake!" She exclaims, voice hurt. "Why aren't you happy? Renesmee loves you, I love you, _we_ love you! Why aren't we at peace?"

_God, has she always been this naive?_ he asks himself. _Has she always ignored the cold hard truth?_

Of course she has.

"I'm not happy," he says slowly, calm, "because _I don't want to be_."

She stares at him, shocked, betrayal easy to spot on her blinding features. "What?" she manages to whisper. "What the heck are you talking about? Why," and suddenly she stops, and the emotions in her eyes change from confused and hurt to anger and disbelief. "Leah, Jacob? Leah, of all people? Renesmee is a hundred times-"

"Enough," he declares, voice echoing with his birthright. "You have no right to talk about her like that, Bells. _I'm _the one who gets to choose who's better than the other. Not you, not Edward, not Blondie. _Me_."

She continues to glare at him in disbelief. "What-" she chokes out, eyes wide, "what has _happened_ to you, Jake? You're not usually- you're not _like_ this!"

He stares at her, surprised. "Me, Bella? Me? What about you? What about-"

"This isn't about me!" she snarls, and he sees no trace of _his _girl anywhere in her. "It's about you betraying Renesmee! You're being unfaithful to her and-"

"You act as if I had a choice! I had Leah first, Bells, not Nessie!"

_"It's Renesmee!"_

He scowls at her. "Being a mother doesn't make you an adult, Bella. You need to grow up."

* * *

_A/N: Anyone confused? Trust me, you're not alone...  
Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it one me._


	4. Chapter 4

___Characters: Jacob, Leah, and Nessie  
__Rating: T for safety  
__Disclaimer: See chapter one and/or my profile  
_Note: I suck. Majorly. Sorry, I guess.

* * *

_**Stuck**_

_There is no waste of time in life like that of making explanations.  
~~Benjamin Disraeli_

* * *

He's standing in front of the bronze-haired devil.

Both of them admit it, why try to deny what they both believe?

Just because he married her doesn't mean that her husband agrees with Bella.

"Jacob," he says, eyes both pleading and angry as they bore into the black eyes of his counterpart.

"Edward," says the other, nodding his head lazily.

In response, the so-called Adonis runs a hand through tousled locks, sighing, "Bella is...upset. As is Nes- Renesmee."

He glares at the father before him, not answering.

Again, he sighs, "Please, Jacob...Just come and ap-...and explain. Talk. They're heart-broken."

"They're not my responsibility."

He bristles, "Do you know how painful it is to watch them suffer, knowing I can do nothing?"

_Your roles have been reversed._

Scowling, he snarls, "You're _hurting_ them, Jacob! _Fix. It_. Neither can function like this."

He blinks.

_How's it taste, Bella?_

Her 'love' winces at the other's thoughts, his own spinning back to the battle that nearly destroyed their relationship once more.

He doesn't realize his mistake quick enough, shooting Edward a quick apologetic glance before spinning on his heel.

Gone.

* * *

_Tic. Tic. Tic._

It's like a clock. Only it's her foot that's tapping. And he's pretty sure that a clock can't kill him with a look alone.

Her eyebrows rise, impossibly high. _Daring_ him to do something. To speak. To _beg._

All of a sudden, death seems like a better option.

_Idiot_, it hisses,_ you love her, remember?_

_Obviously not_, answers another part of him, _seeing as he's willing to throw it away for the enemy._

He winces. She glares. No response. To put it frankly, the silence is deafening. He's suffocating on air.

And she doesn't _care_.

"Leah," he finally chokes out.

No response. She blinks, face clear of any emotion. _Bored_, even.

"Leah," he repeats, falling to his knees. The wooden boards groan slightly as he stares up into the darkened face above him, the wall's green paint outlining her beauty.

"Jacob." she responds evenly. He stares at her, horrified. She scowls, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

_"Pathetic_," she hisses, hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

"I- it just- _she_-" he groans, dark orbs focused on her.

"Because it's always about _her_, right?" she spits, venom in her words. "How _dare_ you? Come to _my_ home, smelling like _her_, having just _enjoyed_ yourself, thinking I'd be okay with it? That I would _understand? _What is _wrong_ with you?"

His eyes desperately search hers, eager to find some kind emotion that means she still loves him. _Him,_ who has been inconsiderete and undeserving since day one. _Him_, who was at her side when she needed him most. _Him_, who had betrayed her with the woman he had been promised to, yet had promised _her_ that he wouldn't go to. _Him_. "I'm sorry. And that's all I can say. I love _you_, Leah Clearwater, and only you. Sex isn't love. You know that. Please."

"I am _not_ one of your little disposable dolls, Jacob." She says coolly, arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked to the side. "Your pretty words don't win me over. So grow a pair and _fix _your goddamn problems."

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	5. Chapter 5

_Characters: Jacob, Leah, and Nessie  
Rating: T for safety  
Disclaimer: See chapter one and/or my profile.  
Note: Four days before the one year anniversary. I'm too eager to wait (read as: I'll prolly forget to post,) so here it is, early.  
Par-tay time!_

* * *

_**Stuck**_

_A mistake is always forgivable, rarely excusable and always unacceptable.  
~~Robert Fripp_

* * *

"Jacob," she purrs, brown eyes bright with lust, "its only been two days, but I_...miss you_...already._"_

He shudders; it doesn't take a genius or super senses to hear the underlying suggestion her words mean.

But he's stronger now. He's not making that mistake again. In fact, he's there for some answers. And get them he will.

He squares his shoulders, looks her straight in her eyes- - and says, calmly, "Nessie, we need to talk."

She stares at him, confusion clouding her sharp features. "Why? What's wrong, Jacob?"

"That's my question, Nessie. What the hell possessed you last week?"

Now she smirks, triumph in her eyes, "Ah, so you did enjoy our night together!"

Sighing, he runs a hand through his once-again cropped hair, "What I'm here for is an answer, Nessie."

"What answer, Jake? Is it an answer to your problems? I think I have that." She murmurs seductively, leaning against the cottage's counter, the straps of her tank top slipping down her shoulders, exposing more creamy skin to the man opposite her.

He shudders, then quickly reigns in the combination of disgust and temptation.

"Just answer me, Nessie. Why?"

"That's not a fair question, Jacob. Let's…do something else, shall we?"

"_Why did you do it?_ You knew- you fucking _know_- that I was with Leah- _am_ with her, that I love _her_-"

Finally, she snaps, "Well, maybe _that's_ why! Honestly, you're such an idiot sometimes, Jacob, you answered your own question!"

Jacob stops, staring at her. She glares back. "I want what she has. I'm supposed to have you- I'm supposed to be her! And it makes absolutely _no_ sense, because you're like a brother to me!"

He lets it sink in; "A brother who you've seduced and slept with?"

She huffs, "The only reason I want you- or am pretending to, I suppose- is because that's what my mother expects." She pouts, eyes glistening, "I want to make her happy, Jacob."

He shakes head, and for the first time in what feels like weeks, smiles. "Let me go."

She stares at him, mouth slightly agape. "How will that help…?"

"Just…trust me." And with that, he runs off.

* * *

His father stares at him.

"Jake," he says cautiously, watching his son's movements, "you've already seen that what you're going to do won't make it any better. It will only get worse. You _know_ that."

"It'll get worse if I stay, Dad. This is the only way I can help them- her." He neatly folds his remaining shirts, placing them into his suitcase.

"Is it, Jake? Have you told anyone else besides the Cullen's? Besides me?" he winces as he looks up to his father, glaring at him from his place outside his room.

He slumps, head hanging. "I'm going to do that, Dad. I promise."

Billy shakes his head, heading towards the kitchen. He stops at the counter, looking up at his only son, who had followed him out.

"I hope you know what your doing, son. Those Cullen women are nothing compared to the Clearwater's."

"…that's why I love her…" he swears he hears his son murmur as he ducks out their back door.

* * *

_A/N: Second to last chapter, guys. I'm so happy ::floats::  
**Edit, 05.23.10:** Just went through becaust FF killed my formatting. I apologize.  
__Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Characters: Jacob, Leah, and Nessie.  
Rating: T for safety  
Disclaimer: See chapter one and/or my profile.  
Note: Well, it's been nearly a year and a half since my last update, and for that I apologize. I understand if no one is interested in this anymore, however I will always, ALWAYS finish a story I've started. This is it, guys. Enjoy._

* * *

He barely manages to catch her at the border, horn honking and her foot on the gas pedal.

"Leah," he says, and she shoots back, "Move."

"No."

She grits her teeth, veins jumping as she stares him down. Her hair is in disarray, in no part helped by the dirty old convertible mustang that Harry had loved like his own son. After several tense minutes, she seems to deflate.

"What do you want, Jake?" her voice is low, broken, and he's dying on the inside, really, trying to figure out how he could hurt such a great and amazing woman, one that loved him despite everything.

No, who loved him because of his flaws.

"I'm sorry," he starts, and she honks again, rolling her eyes and letting out a harsh laugh.

"Sorry don't fix a broken bone," she tells him and, and revs the engine again.

He applies just enough pressure on the hood to prevent her from speeding off again, careful to leave the yellow hood undented. "You need to listen to me."

"I don't need to do anything," she sneers, mouth contorting as her long lashes blink away tears.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and plunges in head first.

"I'm not perfect. I'm the farthest thing from it, and for years I thought that I could fight fate.

"But that's not what I've been fighting – I've been fighting you. I thought that you and I weren't…weren't important enough, and that's not right.

"You, Leah Clearwater, are everything to me. I'll take the Cullen's a thousand times over if it means you and I have any kind of chance.

Nessie is nothing. Not a lover, not a friend; not now, not ever if you let me have this chance.

What do you want from me? Anything, just name it.

I love you."

She stares at him for a moment, breathes and shows no emotion. He waits, patient, and after a few moments she cracks a smile.

"Right words," she tells him, then leans over and opens the passenger door, "get in."

* * *

_epilogue._

"I don't believe in happy endings, Jacob Black," she says as the speed away, a world ahead from where they came from, "so this better be worth it."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are love, though I understand if you feel none for me. It's been a nice ride :)_


End file.
